


Throne of a Royal

by Twilight2004



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dream SMP Medieval AU, Dreams assassins video inspired this fic with a certain line so here we go, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2004/pseuds/Twilight2004
Summary: "Nothing was disturbed, even as a familiar flash of green made an appearance. The man moved through the trees and up to the castle, where the four Watson brothers slept soundly in their beds. In the darkness, the palace seemed intimidating to anyone who hadn’t done their research, but Dream wasn’t scared of it, he’d plotted and knew how to get in and out, without being spotted. Taking a deep breath he began to scale the wall to get into the entry hall, where he would turn left and head upstairs. He would find the youngest prince’s bedroom and said boy, fast asleep, which would make the attempt easy."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and I hope you enjoy chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out in a few days to a week!

The kingdom of  _ Maledictus Qui Dormit _ was dormant, as the cool, crisp air of the night allowed the nocturnal creatures outside to roam, a soft  _ ‘hooo’ _ from an owl echoed through the night air as it hunted for its late-night snack.    
  
Nothing was disturbed, even as a familiar flash of green made an appearance. The man moved through the trees and up to the castle, where the four Watson brothers slept soundly in their beds. In the darkness, the palace seemed intimidating to anyone who hadn’t done their research, but Dream wasn’t scared of it, he’d plotted and knew how to get in and out, without being spotted. Taking a deep breath he began to scale the wall to get into the entry hall, where he would turn left and head upstairs. He would find the youngest prince’s bedroom and said boy, fast asleep, which would make the attempt easy.    
  
He made the jump to the ground, his boots hitting the hardwood floor with a gentle thump, as he looked around him adjusting his mask. Taking the left and up the stairs, his dagger, which was given to him by someone who he thought of to be a friend on his belt shook, making its presence clear.   
  
“What a perfect way to use your gift, Sapnap'' he muttered, as the masked boy made his way to the young prince’s door and gently pushed it open. Dream slipped inside, shutting the door behind him as he heard the gentle click of the door shutting behind him. Taking the dagger out of his belt sheath, he smirked down at the boy who was sleeping soundly, the moon shining in from the window and casting an eerie light unto the room.    
  
Shaking his head he moved the dagger down to the boy’s throat, he positioned the knife at the right side of his neck, pressing down causing the knife to pierce skin. He dragged the knife a little too slowly, causing the prince to wake up with a start, as he screamed in fear and pain. He saw the masked assassin in front of him, and the blood that ran down his neck as he choked.

  
The sounds of people running back toward the Princes room could be heard from the hallway and the assassin took it as his cue to run. Going to the boys’ window, ready to climb down, he heard two voices that he hadn’t heard since the two left their camp weeks previously.    
  
“Your highness!” Sapnap cried, as he alerted the medics and other guards to search the castle, going to the young prince’s side as he tried to stop the bleeding. He heard his long time friend come up behind him, the Medical team ready to help the young prince as they shooed the two knights out of the room. Dream took his leave going out the same way he got in, scaling the walls and back out to where he was camped. 

  
Sapnap and George left the room and looked at each other, knowing that Sapnap had seen Dream escape the room.    
  
“We have to tell the King about this, before something similar happens to the royal family again,” George said, already heading to the throne room, where the King was waiting for updates about his son, who had almost been assassinated in his sleep just moments ago.    
  
Sapnap nodded and followed the shorter to the throne room where Phil was pacing Wilbur and Techno with him, alerting their father that Sapnap and George had arrived at the throne room. The king stopped and looked to the two knights and nodded for them to tell him what happened to his son.    
  
“It was Dream, Your Highness, I saw him climb out of his window as I walked into the room to check the young prince” Sapnap replied instantly, as he watched as the King’s face fall, hearing the name of the criminal that was involved.    
  
“Dear God help us,” Phil said, looking at Wilbur and Techno as they nodded in agreement. This wasn’t going to be easy for them at all.    



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams not happy and decides to send a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please, read the tags! Its Important!

A crack could be heard as Dream threw his axe into a nearby tree in anger at his failed attempt at killing the youngest prince. He had stuttered and it cost him time and accuracy, which ended in the prince living and put his plan at a stop. Someone important needed to die to show that he was in charge here, not Phil. 

“You will regret exiling me, Phil Watson,” he vowed to himself as he stood at the flames of his camp, his axe still lodged into the tree behind him and the blade glinting in the light of the orange and red flames.

The night around him was oddly calm despite what had just happened. 

Dream had gone back to plotting, needing to find a way to get back into the castle, knowing that the Kingdom would be on a full lockdown after the first attempted assassination on the prince. He sat on a log and looked into the flames as he thought up a plan, his thumb brushing the handle of the dagger that he had used. A smirk dawned on his face as he knew it would stay as his weapon of choice for the assassination. After all, Sapnap had said: 

_ “Use it when it matters.”  _

And now it did matter, more than anything in the world, and he had the perfect to make it clear he was the puppetmaster; Not Phil nor any of the surrounding kingdoms. 

Dream turned on his heel silently and pried his axe out of the tree behind him and strapped it to his back, pulling his hood up and leaving his camp. He had a message to send to the Kingdom. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Dream smirked as he sat in the bushes closest to the taller of the two of the knights standing guard at the gate to the giant Palace beyond. His smirk never fading, Dream smirked quickly put his plan into action. He had studied the staff of the castle and knew exactly who was out at this time; knight Sir Mitchell Hughes and his Squire Purpled. Positioning himself behind Purpled, he began to whisper small, mind-manipulative lines to convince him to kill his Knight. 

_ “He’s stopping you from growing and being the best you can be,”  _ he whispered into the boy's ear at first before continuing.

_ “He’s the reason you’re not getting anywhere. You would be a full knight if it wasn’t for him,”  _ he continued with a smirk that never left his face. 

_ “You could be so much more if he was dead, you could finally reach your full potential.”  _ Dream continued the twisted truths as he convinced the squire to kill Mitch so his job would be quick and easy, and sending a very powerful message at the same time. He doesn’t step down easily. 

Purpled was hesitant as he listened to the voice, but he was slowly convinced of the truth and reached for his sword and drew it, being very careful; he didn’t want to alert the other till it was too late. 

Purpled allowed for this face to go expressionless and stepped behind the shorter male and stabbed the man just below his helmet where his neck was revealed, slicing through his spinal cord and killing him. The man fell to the ground and bled out, the blood pooling on the ground and in his armour as it ran out the bottom of his chest plate as he gurgled and choked on his own blood, slowly paling as the red substance of life flowed out of him, killing him.

  
Purpled eyes went wide as he realized what he did. He quickly put his sword away, looking around for anyone who could’ve seen him kill his Knight and the person training him when Dream stepped out with the dagger. There was a smirk on his face and he spun the dagger in his hand but the smirk turned into something horrified. “Oh my god! You killed him!” he cried,acting horrified about what he just witnessed but walked closer to the guard nonetheless. “His death has to be repaid,” he said darkly, raising the dagger and slitting the man's throat. The assassin shoved him off of the knife and to the ground, watching as he choked on blood and died beside his knight. 

Dream bent down with his hand and turned to the wall, the dark of the night surrounding him and the two bodies beside him. On the wall behind them, using the spilled blood as ink, he wrote a giant D and a little message that read;  _ “This is what happens when someone challenges me. I’m in control. Not you”  _ Dream finished and admired his work for a moment before turning away from the scene and fleeing back to his hidden camp as he waited for people to find the two fallen guards and his little message left on the wall. He was the one in control. No one else. 

Dream made it back to his camp just before sunrise and watched the sunrise from where he sat, snacking on whatever little fruits and nuts he had gathered last time he went hunting. His mask rested on top of his head, the smirk never leaving his face, knowing that he and him alone had the control.

“They will learn not to disrespect a god,” he mumbled to himself as he looked back in the direction of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Uh what do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you to Storm or stormcause here on ao3. You are absolutely amazing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait I had next to motivation to write so I ended up taking a break from writing to keep myself from burning out.

The Royal family sat at breakfast the next morning, blissfully unaware of the mess and message laying on the ground outside the gates of the castle, a soft conversation being had between the boys.    
  
Phil smiled at his sons as they ate, happy that they were talking even if the only sound Tommy made was a grunt or a hum since his vocal cords had been screwed up in the attack. This only allowed the young prince to eat soft food till his throat and vocal cords healed properly but Phil didn’t mind. At least he hadn’t lost his son to the attack of the masked assassin whose name sent a shiver down anyone’s spine.    
  
Phil was about to scold Wilbur for something when George and Sapnap burst into the room with a look of horror and disgust on their faces, only one thing leaving George's lips before Phil stood up in anger or fear, he didn’t know.    
  
“He struck again” was all the knight said as he watched the King stand up abruptly, scaring everyone and stopping the otherwise peaceful breakfast, calling for other guards to stand guard in the dining room as the three princes stayed. He didn’t want to risk anything. He was expendable; his sons were not. 

Punz and Hbomb came into the dining room right away and stood guard of the princes who stood stock still, watching the situation in front of them, scared to move and possibly upset someone further.    
  
Phil left the dining table and looked to the guards. “Where?” he asked, already pulling his cape onto his shirt to follow the two outside.    
  
“The gates your highness,” Sapnap answered this time as he led Phil outside to where the mess lay, nothing having been touched until the King looked upon what had happened. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio walked out to the gates, Phil gasping in horror at the mess in front of them. Two of his guards laid on the ground in a pool of their own blood that had collected overnight, coating their clothes and armour.    
  
Sapnap and George had moved forward from the mess trying to keep down their breakfast as they walked over to the wall and called the King over, “There’s more, your majesty,” they said, gesturing to the ‘D’ written in blood and the gruesome mess on the wall in front of him. Phil needed to do something about this before Dream killed more people or his family.   
  
“I want a $500,000 bounty put on Dream’s capture. Dead or alive doesn’t matter,” he said, his eyes taking on a cold, angry look. He needed to play this safe or else someone else was going to get caught in the crossfire and that’s the last thing he wanted. His role as King was to protect his kingdom, and that included doing anything he could do to catch the culprit and bring him to justice as soon as possible.    
  
“Clean this up and alert their families, I have no doubt that they were worried,” Phil continued, looking to the guards. He was set on this.    
  
“Yes, your highness,” George spoke quietly and dragged Sapnap out of the area with him, grateful to be leaving the bloody scene. He didn’t want to see any more than he had to.

Phil turned back toward the forest beyond them and went back into the gates, calling for them to lock them. No one was to leave or enter unless they had a viable reason to. He wasn’t losing more people to the masked Assassin.

“Two people can play this game Dream, and you will not be winning,” he said to himself, walking back into the dining room where he left his three sons almost an hour ago. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur perked up when he heard the heavy double doors open shushing his brothers who were fighting over the last slice of french toast when he saw Phil walk back into the room. He sighed in relief, seeing that he was ok.    
  
Phil nodded to Punz and Hbomb, thanking them for protecting Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy while he was away and sat back, finishing his breakfast. He looked between his sons, glancing at Tommy's plate and making sure he ate and smiled when he noticed almost the entire helping was gone. He looked to Wilbur and Techno and sighed, knowing that until Dream was caught and captured it wouldn’t be safe for any of them to leave the castle without a guard or himself. “Until the criminal, Dream is caught, you three won’t be allowed to leave the castle without a guard or myself. I’m not risking anything happening to you guys again,” he said in a tone that left no space to argue. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream crouched in the vegetation as he watched a group of people clean up the blood and message on the wall, a smirk on his face as he watched their struggle. He already had another plan to push the message that he had control; what it was was something that would quickly prove his point. All he had to do was make it to the neighbouring Kingdom and talk to King Eret and his guard detail. After all, Eret’s kingdom had nothing to do with Phil's kingdom other than trade details. He disappeared once more amongst the trees and brush along the forest floor. No one who opposed him was safe and he would make sure of it.    
  
Back in the castle, breakfast had passed and Phil was sitting in his study, looking out on his Kingdom with his wings splayed out behind him.    
  
“You won’t win this Dream. I won’t allow you to, you’ve ruined my family enough. I thought my wife would be enough for you. Apparently, I was wrong. You’ll have hell to pay. No one touches my family and gets away with it. You’ll see.” He spoke to himself but the promise was to himself and his family. He promised her he would take care of his kids and he’ll hold that promise to the grave. As long as he could fly and his heart was still beating, he would protect Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno. 

  
  


George and Sapnap were sitting in the halls trying to put together what they knew about Dream and how to put into action what they knew. If they went after him themselves, they would not be returning to the castle with their lives; Dream had made that very apparent when the two had left the green assassin the first time.    
  
_ Dream looked at the two with betrayal burning in his eyes as he watched them pack up their things, sword in hand as betrayal turned to anger.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I TRUSTED YOU! I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU TWO!” he screamed as the anger took over, his hand tightening on the handle ready to slaughter the two in front of him. Sapnap stood up and looked at Dream, shaking his head.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We made a deal and it's better than out here. Be lucky we’re not turning you in as well,” Sapnap said, eerily calm through the entire situation with his own sword in hand just in case Dream tried to strike when the two weren’t paying attention.  _

_ “Goodbye Dream,” George said, grabbing the last of their things and tugging Sapnap away from the camp and toward the castle where they would become knights.  _ _   
_ _   
_ George sighed and shook his head at Sapnap, he knew the ex-arsonist all too well. “We made a deal, we honour our end of the deal till death,” he reminded Sapnap, not wanting to risk anything. 

  
Sapnap nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We stay quiet about Dream unless we’re directly asked ok? I don’t want to be the reason the Royal family gets slaughtered in their sleep by him,” he said, standing up and shaking his head to clear his thought process.    
  
“Agreed,” George said with hesitation, looking back toward the gate with a sigh and a shake of his own head.    
  
Sapnap nodded and turned to do his rounds, leaving George in the silence.    
  
“Let’s hope he doesn’t have another plan already,” George said, soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some Kudos, A comment maybe? I hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose on a new day as its warm rays slowly spread throughout the luscious green forest as the birds woke up and sang out their morning songs. All seemed peaceful and quiet and one would think so as well if it weren't for the occasional snap of a branch and the familiar look of bright neon green flashing among the trees.    
  
Dream made his way through the forest between the two kingdoms, making sure to stay hidden from any guard or civilian who may be lurking in the vegetation. He didn’t need to be spotted now amongst the trees and be taken back before he had a chance to put his plan in motion. He watched as the trees changed from spruce and the occasional oak to the lush birch trees that surrounded the Kingdom of Eredor. He smirked and crossed the border before looking back. “I stop at nothing to get what I want,” he said, seemingly speaking to no one, but he wasn’t alone. 

One loyal knight was in the bushes nearby, watching Dream silently. The crest of King Eret’s was on her chest as she left the area and travelled back toward the castle. She had quite the report to tell the King. Dream being within their borders was not a good sign; something was going on and they needed to know what would happen as soon as possible. The masked assassin never got help from others unless there was a benefit to one of the parties involved.    
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur sat in his room as his two brothers attended their lessons for the day, which usually left him to own devices so he sat at the window that overlooked the palace grounds, sighing as he watched the guards switch paroles. He knew that the guards had been doubled since the attempt on Tommy’s life and they would stay doubled until Dream was either killed or captured. Another sigh escaped as he stepped away from the window and grabbed his guitar, sitting on his bed and playing whatever sheet music had been given to him at his last lesson. He honestly didn’t like the music he was given but he had no choice. 

He had been sitting in his room for a few hours when he heard something outside his door and got up and went over, ready to yell at whoever was only to open the door and see his youngest brother in tears. Wilbur’s demeanour fell and ushered Tommy inside his chambers and embraced the young boy in a hug, trying to calm him down.    
  
“What happened Tommy?” he asked quietly, guiding the younger to his bed, pushing the sheet music off and onto the floor for now and allowing for Tommy to sit on the thick duvet with him.    
  
“M-Me and Techno were walking back from our lessons and…” he sobbed a little harder and held onto Wilbur tighter.    
  
“Its ok Tommy, take your time,” Wilbur whispered, rubbing the back of his little brother and noting to murder whoever hurt Tommy again. He had been through enough.    
  
“We overheard a group of guards talking along the halls and one of them had said that i-it was all my fault all of this was happening,” he said through his sobs and hiccups, hanging onto Wilbur’s shirt.    
  
Wilbur’s eyes narrowed at that. “It’s not your fault at all,” he said as he comforted the young prince. “It’s entirely Dream’s fault for going after you in the first place Tommy. I’ll tell Phil what happened and get the guards dealt with, you don’t deserve that,” he said as he realised Tommy had fallen asleep against him, presumably from crying. “No one will hurt you again Tommy, I promise. We will bring Dream to justice. You shouldn’t have to deal with all of this,” he said with a sigh, allowing him to sleep.    
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the neighbouring Kingdom of Eredor, Dream had gotten an audience with King Eret and had begun to put his plan in place. He was well aware of the amount of guards that surrounded him and was more than willing to jump Dream if he tried something against the King in front of him.    
  
“So, what you’re trying to convince me of is to work with you in bringing down the only Kingdom who exports fruit to us and allows my people to flourish?” King Eret’s deep voice piped up as he listened to the assassin in front of him.    
  
Dream nodded. “Exactly, plus you get the land on which the Kingdom stands expanding your own Kingdom. You wouldn’t have to worry about trade deals or anything anymore.” He made sure to keep up his charm as he talked to the King.    
  
“I’ll talk to my advisers and see what they think as well. If it’s a yes, I’ll send a messenger to your chambers. For now this meeting is over,” Eret said, putting more authority in his voice as he stood and left to talk about Dream’s proposal.

Dream nodded and left, going back to the guest room he had been shown for his visit.    
  
Eret watched him leave before nodding a corner where Punz stepped out from. “Let Phil know he’s here and why we’ll do everything we can to keep him here till reinforcements come.”    
  
Punz nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he said, leaving the hall once more going to alert Phil of Dream’s location. 

  
Eret nodded. “I have morals Dream, and working with someone who attempted to take the life of an innocent child is against them,” he said to the air, turning and leaving the meeting chamber once more.   
  
Dream sat in his chambers as he awaited the answer with a smirk, waiting for nightfall to leave the castle. He knew what the king was planning the moment he didn’t get an immediate answer and was sent back to the room he was shown when he arrived. “I’m always one step ahead, never underestimate a god,” he murmured, leaving a note for whoever would come into the room next. He secured his axe to his back and slipped out of the room and down a servants’ hallway and back out to the forest. He looked over his shoulder at the looming stone arches before pulling up his hood and slipped into the forest beyond. The masked assassin wasn’t gullible and knew a trap when he saw one.    
  
Meanwhile in the forest beyond, the King’s guards were making their way toward the castle and Dream’s little camp. Sapnap was leading one squad and George the other as they marched, hoping to either intercept Dream or hope he was still staying in Eret’s castle. George stopped as the area around him became disgustingly similar to him. He sighed and called for Sapnap and his squad.    
  
“What is it George?” Sapnap asked before looking around them as he realised where they were and called out to the others with them. “Make yourselves hidden and touch nothing!” He demanded, a ‘Yes Sir!’ echoing back to him. In a few moments, George and Sapnap were standing there alone as they waited for Dream to return to his campsite.    
  
“You better be right about this George, because if not we’re not going to make it out with our lives again.Dream made that mistake the first time, he won’t do it again,” Sapnap muttered under his breath as he watched the forest around them, listening for anything that could signify that Dream was getting closer.    
  
“I know Sapnap, you don’t have to remind me,” George said as his thumb grazed the scar that Dream left the night the two turned their backs on him. He bit his lip and let his hand fall to his side. “The god spoke once, let's hope this time he isn’t angry,” he muttered, waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Throne of a Royal! If you want updates on when I update and post other fics, follow me on twitter! @Twi_2004
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
